Ranger's Leap
by Jason Barnett
Summary: The Morphin Warrior's from Ellen Brand's universe get pulled from their reality


Disclaimer: Power Rangers and related characters are property of Saban. The Morphin Warrior concept belongs to Ellen Brand. This story takes place in an offshoot of her Personality Conflicts universe shortly after Firebird Rising, and is done with her permission. I am not making any money on this story. Feedback appreciated.  
  
Ranger Leap  
  
Tommy Oliver approached the five Morphin Warriors. Skull was absent from the group because he had to speak with Detective Stone about something. They were sitting under a tree talking while Billy and Trini worked on a slightly familiar looking device.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Just talking about old times," Jason answered, "remembering back when we were the only Rangers."  
  
"Billy and I are working on the gateway generator Justin and his alternate self built," Trini explained.  
  
"It turns out that opening the portal between the two universes burned out the circuitry. I thought it might be worthwhile to attempt repair it."  
  
"Mind if I join you? It's been a long time since them six of us spent any time together."  
  
The group gathered in a huddle and started whispering to each other, leaving Tommy staring dumbfounded. When they finally broke the huddle all were grinning.  
  
"We may let you join us but." Kim started.  
  
"But we're going to have hear your credentials first," Zack finished.  
  
"Credentials, huh? Well, lets see. I was the sixth Ranger. I led the team after I became the White Ranger. I lead the Zeos and I'm a powerful wizard. Is that good enough?"  
  
"I guess that's good enough, right guys?" Trini asked. Nods all around  
  
Tommy sat down by them. "So is there anything in particular about the old days that you're talking about?"  
  
"About the times we had to go one-on-one with Rita's monsters. I was just talking about when I had to take on the Nasty Knight."  
  
"Yeah, those are the worst. I remember the time I had to take on Rhino Blaster after he sent you to that pocket dimension."  
  
"That was one of the only times you actually went inside the Dragonzord, wasn't it?" Kim pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, just against it and the Cyclops monster. I didn't really have a choice against Rhino Blaster. I tossed the Dragon Dagger in to you guys so you could bust out. I always fought better outside it. I think that's why Zordon gave me Saba. So I had some help piloting the Tigerzord."  
  
"Speaking of Rhino Blaster, do you remember those football Putties Rita sent down with him.?"  
  
"I remember them. Did any of the guys you all played tackle as hard as them."  
  
"No. I'd have quick playing if they did," Billy answered.  
  
"Rita almost always seemed to be able to come up with special types of Putties to send with her monsters," Trini observed.  
  
Billy didn't even bother to look up from his tinkering. "I was most impressed with Pumpkin Rapper's. They fought extremely well considering they had pumpkins for heads." His hand slipped and accidentally hit the activate button. A whirlpool formed in midair. "Hey, I fixed it. I wasn't expecting to get done that fast."  
  
Billy reached for the cutoff switch but the whirlpool began to pull them towards it. They were sucked in before they could do anything to prevent it Billy was the last one pulled through, as it happened he dropped the portal generator. It shattered on the ground and the portal closed behind them. ********  
  
"Ugh, why didn't you mention traveling between dimensions was so rough, Billy?" Kim asked.  
  
"I guess I never really thought about it. I was to busy getting away from Rita and Zedd, trying to help the Ninjetti Rangers and worrying about getting home."  
  
"Speaking of getting home, can you just open another portal now?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Tommy. I dropped the device on the other side?" Billy answered sheepishly.  
  
"So we're stuck here?" Zack asked concerned.  
  
"Not necessarily. Billy's double helped build it. We could just go to their Command Center and have Zordon contact him," Trini suggested. "Between the two of them they should be able to build a new one."  
  
"Great idea, Trini. Let's go, guys," Jason ordered. ********  
  
The group was shocked when they arrived at the Command Center. They had expected it to be very different from the one they knew, since Billy had described it. This one was identical to their old base. The alarm began to sound and Alpha began to run around frantically.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi-yi. Intruder alert! Intruder alert."  
  
"Calm yourself, Alpha. These young people all bear the signature of the Power." Zordon turned his attention to the Morphin Warriors and Tommy. "Greetings, Rangers. What planet are you from and what has brought you to an interdicted world such as Earth?"  
  
"You don't know us, Zordon?" Kim was startled by that revelation.  
  
"No, I do not. Should I?"  
  
"I guess not. It looks like we aren't where we thought we were."  
  
"You didn't mean to come here then. I will gladly give my aid to any Ranger who needs it but I cannot help you until answer my questions."  
  
Jason sighed and stepped forward. "It's hard to explain, Zordon. We are from Earth."  
  
"That's impossible. The Earth has never needed Rangers."  
  
"We're from an alternate universe," Billy picked up the explanation. "We were brought here by accident. Unfortunately the device that brought us here was left behind."  
  
"That is most unfortunate. We will do everything in our power to return you to your proper reality. Your absence must place your Earth in grave danger."  
  
"Not really," Zack stated. "We're just reserves."  
  
"Really? How long has your Earth been under attack?"  
  
"About five or six years."  
  
"It doesn't surprise me that Rita Repulsa would be stubborn enough to continue attacking a single planet for that length of time."  
  
"We wish it was just her," Kim told him.  
  
"Just her? Your Earth is under attack from more than one would-be conqueror?"  
  
"Six steady ones, if you count Count Dregon, but Masked Rider deals with him. Plus a few Earthbound threats and some have come to Earth briefly and left after one defeat or been destroyed."  
  
"That is a truly unbelievable amount of enemies. I would like to hear more about your universe sometime. How many Rangers does you have on your team to combat them?"  
  
"We're up to twenty-eight full Rangers and a fairly large support staff. There are also non-Ranger teams that we have an alliance with," Trini informed him.  
  
"Twenty-eight Power Rangers defending one world. Plus others. Truly amazing. If only every world could boast those numbers. Evil would never have a chance to gain a foothold in the galaxy. Where are my manners. You have been here for several minutes and I have not introduced myself. I am Zordon of Eltare, White Falcon Morphin Master. This is my assistant, Alpha- 5."  
  
"We know."  
  
"It's proper to introduce yourself anyway, Jason," Kim informed him. She, Trini and Skull had done some studying on protocol after they had passed the test of the Morphin Masters..  
  
"All right. Jason Lee Scott, Red Tyrannosaurus Morphin Warrior."  
  
"Zack Taylor, Black Lion Morphin Warrior."  
  
"Kimberly Hart, Pink Firebird Morphin Warrior."  
  
"Billy Cranston, Blue Wolf Morphin Warrior and Ninjetti." Zordon seemed impressed by that.  
  
"Trini Kwan, Yellow Bear Morphin Warrior."  
  
"Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger, and when necessary the Green Panther Morphin Warrior ."  
  
"You've retrieved the Zeo Crystal. Most impressive. ******  
  
A few days later Tommy, Jason, Zack and Kim were gathered in one of the Command Center's rec rooms.  
  
"Am I the only one getting a little stir-crazy?" Zack asked the other three.  
  
"It is boring being cooped up in here for days. I wonder what this reality is like up close. News wise it seems a lot like home," Kim observed, "for three years ago." One of the first things they had realized was that this reality was about three years behind theirs.  
  
"I'd really like to meet my double."  
  
"No way, Zack. It's not like he's a Ranger. We can't just show up and say, Hi we're versions of you from an alternate universe. They'd freak."  
  
"You've been pretty upset the past few days, bro. What's bothering you?"  
  
"I'm worried about everyone back home. Dark Spectre's gotten a lot more powerful since adding Darkonda and the Neji Rangers. We've got that damn vision of the future involving the Shadows. And the Turbos are probably going to have to pick up our slack. I know they can take care of themselves but their just kids. They shouldn't have to handle that many opponents at once. And besides Tommy aren't you worried about leaving the Zeos at less than full strength."  
  
"I was at first, till I talked to Billy. He said that with me out of that dimension the Zeo Crystal would rake a few hours to recharge then Zordon could build a new Zeonizer and Zeonizer Crystal. By now David's filling in for me."  
  
"In all likelihood," Billy agreed as he entered.  
  
"Are you done with the portal?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, Zordon made us take a break," Trini informed him. "We overheard part of the conversation. You don't have to worry about the Turbo Rangers, Jason. They'll have plenty of help."  
  
"The Blue Senturion seems designed to function most efficiently with them. Actually I've always wondered why that was with so many different teams. Perhaps this happened in the possible future and they'll need his help. Maybe it's just because Justin did a great deal of the work on him."  
  
"Plus Aisha will be there if they need her. She's wanted to compare the TurboZords to the RescueZords, or as Peter calls them the Village People Zords, since the Ghostbusters pointed out the similarities between them."  
  
Kim shuddered. "I've seen news footage of them. Now I'm going to be picturing them doing YMCA for months. But their right Jason. Skull isn't just going to sit out because we're missing, so he'll help."  
  
"Ninjor will come if they call him now that we've re-established contact with him, since Zordon's trial," Tommy offered.  
  
"And the alliance between the Turbos, Beetleborgs, VR Troopers and Masked Rider left the Troopers and Beetleborgs enemies without reliable means to launch an assault, so they'll be free to help," Trini pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right," Jason reluctantly admitted.  
  
Tommy looked over at Zack. "You know I really like your idea about meeting our doubles."  
  
"No way, bro. We can't do that. We can't even go out because we could be recognized."  
  
"Not a problem, I can whip up a glamour spell like the one Tyler and I did for him and Terry." **********  
  
A little bit later Billy had accessed the Command Center's computers and was hacking into the local network.  
  
"It looks like we all attend school here, so we won't have to teleport far to reach them."  
  
"We all go to school in Angel Grove still?" Kim stated surprised. "What about the Peace Conference and my training with Coach Schmidt? And didn't you graduate early, Billy?"  
  
"I guess I didn't here. Although without Ranger duties I don't see how I didn't. I don't know why you all wouldn't have taken those opportunities if they were presented to you." *********  
  
The six glamoured Power Rangers were searching through Angel Grove for their alternates, each one looking in a likely place. ********  
  
Their was a science exposition going on in the Youth Center so Billy checked there first. He found his double in a group of geniuses. Ashley, Justin, Billy's double and his old friend Willie were setting up something that looked similar to Willie's VR game. Ashley looked to be pointing out something to theis realities versions of Carlos, Cassie, T. J. and a girl he recognized as Jenny Hunter. She waved as they left just before he approached.  
  
"That's very impressive looking. What is it?"  
  
"It a virtual reality machine," Justin answered.  
  
"We took a game I designed a few years ago and improved it."  
  
"If this works properly it will allow a complete virtual reality experience without a full bodysuit. You'll only need a few small connections at the joints and a headset to do it," Ashley informed him.  
  
His double was still tinkering with it. This world's Billy had apparently never had his fashion sense improve. He also didn't seem much on people. He hadn't even looked up as the others explained the purpose of the invention. Billy spent the next several minutes trying to get some answers from his double. **********  
  
Kim was in the mall when she spotted herself hanging out with the members of the club she had quit because they wouldn't let Aisha in.  
  
"So, like, what do you think of this dress?" she asked holding up a prom dress.  
  
"It's great so do you have a date yet?"  
  
"I'm still waiting for Tommy to ask me. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. I know the times he turned me down when I asked him was just him playing hard to get or something."  
  
"I think his brother's real cute."  
  
"Yeah, he is but David's no where near as cute as Tommy."  
  
'David goes to school at Angel Grove High? That's a surprise,' Kim thought from where she was eavesdropping. A cheerleader she recognized as Karen Jackson was talking now.  
  
"I'm going with Jason Scott," she announced.  
  
'Jason's taking that airhead to the prom?'  
  
"I just wish Skull would stop bugging me. He's asked me twice. You'd think after all these years he'd realize he has no chance with me."  
  
"He's such a waste of flesh."  
  
"You got that right," the native Kim agreed. It took nearly all of Kimberly's self-restraint to keep from approaching her alternate and hitting her for that remark. ********  
  
Jason had checked likely places he would have been hanging out. He had no luck so he was reduced to asking around. He discovered that his double was more of a jock than himself and played most of the school's sports, but did little martial arts. There was a special baseball practice today and that's where this reality's Jason Lee Scott was. He headed there and almost collided with T.J. as he approached.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm gonna be late for practice."  
  
"No problem."  
  
T.J. ran for the diamond full out. "Hey, guys."  
  
Jason couldn't help but notice more than a fair share of dirty looks at T.J. He reached his double. "So, is that guy a problem or something?"  
  
"Guys not even in high school and he's on Varsity. He almost took my starting spot."  
  
"He must be pretty good."  
  
"He's okay. But we all had to spend time on JV. Why should he be any different?"  
  
Jason walked away upset. There had been a great deal of bitterness in his double's voice. Frankly Jason didn't want to know anyone who would begrudge anyone their success. His alternate was definitely a jerk. ***********  
  
Zack had found his alternate self flirting with Angela with absolutely no success. His reality's Angela had warmed to him long before senior year and he'd like to think if she hadn't he would have known when to give up.  
  
"Hey man, who's the babe?"  
  
"That's Angela."  
  
"Is she seeing anyone?"  
  
"Not really. But she and I have a little thing going."  
  
"Really. Is she mad at you or something?"  
  
"No she just likes to play hard to get." ********  
  
With the Youth Center full Trini decided to check out the gym to find her double. Sure enough there she was practicing Praying Mantis Kung Fu. She seemed to be having difficulty getting it down. After several unsuccessful attempts she headed over to a punching bag and proceeded to beat on it for several minutes. Trini'd never been that out of control in her life. If she'd been hitting a person she could have killed them.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Her alternate looked up from her punching. "Hi. Do you want to use the bag?"  
  
"No thanks. I noticed that was Praying Mantis Kung-Fu."  
  
"That was fairly good. I'm a black belt myself. Would you like some pointers?"  
  
She shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
After several minutes of frustration, Trini's double walked off.  
  
"I'll never get this."  
  
Trini looked as she walked away. She'd always thought she'd gotten the style fairly easily. 'I wonder how much the Power had to do with that.' ********  
  
Tommy was sitting in the park watching his double spar against his brother. He done some checking around and found the Oliver family didn't exist in this reality. Instead Tommy had been adopted by Sam as well as David, and lived near Angel Grove all his life.  
  
He approached just as Tommy sent David to the ground. "I'm impressed. Either of you want to spar."  
  
"I could use a breather. Why don't you take this guy on, Dave. You better watch yourself. David is the second best martial artist in town. I'm the only one who beats him."  
  
"So that makes you the best?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to brag but yes."  
  
Tommy traded a few falls with David comparing his style to his brother's. This David was a little bit better. After a while he took David down. "I'm considered the best back home."  
  
He glanced at his double. "Want to take me on?"  
  
"You got a fight."  
  
Tommy was impressed by his doubles skills, but his attitude left a lot to be desired. Finally Tommy decided he'd had enough. Five straight falls this reality's version of Tommy found himself staring at the sky. *********  
  
On the moon, Scorpina stood over the space dumpster Rita Repulsa had been imprisoned in. She released the lock and the villains stepped out of it.  
  
"After ten thousand years I'm free. Scorpina, I didn't expect you to free me. You were caught before us."  
  
"Your father released me for a mission. When I completed it he gave me a leave of absence. So I decided to track you down. *********  
  
The six heroes returned disappointed with their alternates and wondering how much their lives had been changed by them becoming Power Rangers. Billy headed back to the lab to finish the device and get out of this reality. *********  
  
Billy held up the new portal generator and was preparing to activate it when the Command Center's alarms sounded.  
  
"Yi-yi-yi, Scorpina released Rita from her dumpster. Now she and Goldar have taken a group of Putties down to Angel Grove Park."  
  
"We'll take care of them Zordon, while you recruit a team," Jason volunteered.  
  
"You are only Morphin Warriors. This reality's Rita is at the peak of her power due to over ten thousand years of captivity."  
  
"But we've got the advantage. We've battled them for years. We know them inside and out. They don't know us though," Trini insisted.  
  
"Very well, go and may the Power protect you."  
  
"Tommy, you should use your Morphin Warrior powers so you can conserve your Zeo energy."  
  
"Good idea, Billy. Let's do it."  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Jason ordered.  
  
"Dragonzord!"  
  
"Mastodon!"  
  
"Pterodactyl!"  
  
Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber-tooth Tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!" ******  
  
Goldar and Scorpina were tearing through the park laughing as Putties chased humans around.  
  
"I've missed seeing people running in terror," Goldar commented.  
  
"Hold it right there!" a voice behind them ordered.  
  
The villains turned to find a group of Power Rangers. Since they wore no helmets and had mismatched uniforms they had to be Morphin Warriors. Confident they could handle a group of half-powered heroes they attacked.  
  
They were in for a rude shock. Goldar advanced on the one in red while Scorpina attacked the green-clad warrior leaving Putties to handle the rest.  
  
Goldar was shocked to find his every attack blocked and returned. "You're quite a fighter. I was under the impression this world had never been attacked."  
  
"This world hasn't been, Goldar. And your not bad yourself. You're certainly more of a challenge than normal." *****  
  
Scorpina was in a similar situation with Tommy. It had been a while since Tommy had fought his reality's version of her but they had done it enough times that he could still match her.  
  
She energized her sword and flung it at him but it bounced off a force field he created. The sword rebounded and hit Scorpina.  
  
Meanwhile the others were decimating the Putties with very little effort. They had dealt with some of the most powerful and dangerous foot soldiers in the galaxy often unmorphed. Putties weren't a challenge. ******  
  
On the moon Rita was staring in slack-jawed shock  
  
"I don't know how Zordon got a team together so quickly but lets see how they handle bigger problems. Magic wand make my monsters grow!" ******  
  
The two grew to enormous proportions, Goldar losing his wings and Scorpina transformed from a woman into a scorpion creature as they did.  
  
"Oh man, this is a problem," Jason stated.  
  
"Don't worry bro. I got this one. I've been working on something for a situation just like this. You'll all be a little off balance at first but you'll adjust."  
  
"What're you going to do, Tommy?" Zack asked.  
  
He responded by raising his hand to the sky. It glowed green then flowed down his body. Then it leapt from the tips of his fingers and enveloped the other five. In seconds they were the same size as their enemies.  
  
"Very impressive."  
  
Jason, Zack and Trini took on Scorpina while Tommy, Kim and Billy battled Goldar. Scorpina swung her tail at Trini who dive over it and drove one of her daggers into the appendage. Tommy matched swords with Goldar and the space monkey was shocked to find a second opponent in one day who was able to predict his assaults. The battles between them continued with the Warriors retaining the advantage.  
  
"Guys, we have to finish them off.," Jason called out. Tommy and Kim kept the two pinned down with fireballs and arrows while the others circled around. When they were all in position Billy fired his freeze laser to immobilize Goldar and Scorpina.  
  
"We call on these powers combined." As soon as she heard that order Rita teleported her two henchmen away. ******  
  
When the victorious heroes returned to the Command Center they found Alpha running back and forth from console to console.  
  
"I am attempting to strengthen the signal to Aquitar, Zordon."  
  
"Why are you trying to contact them?" Trini asked.  
  
"Aquitar is the nearest council planet. Since you all are here I was not forced to choose humans to become Power Rangers. I would not have had a problem selecting them if I had no choice but it would better if I was able to select a team familiar with the battle between good and evil."  
  
"Zordon, we had to call in the Aquitian Rangers once. There was a constant problem of rehydration."  
  
"I realize this, but Earth is an interdicted world. Choosing Rangers from herewas a last resort."  
  
"We know we had a real problem with that recently. But humans are the best choice here."  
  
"I have a great deal of respect for your race but do not have any candidates selected. Do you have any suggestions? Perhaps your native doubles?"  
  
"No way. They wouldn't stand a chance," Kim told him.  
  
"I think we could assemble a team," Tommy assured the alternate version of their mentor. ******  
  
The Morphin Warriors headed into the Youth Center. It had cleared out with the attack and the science expo had been postponed so it was back to normal. Tommy and Jason had vetoed the Turbo Rangers due to age and the fact that they didn't have the same points of references as their doubles. They had never seen a Ranger team function and they weren't familiar with each other.  
  
Sitting at a table were T. J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos and another girl.  
  
"Does anyone know her?"  
  
"Yeah, that's Detective Stone's niece Jenny Hunter. Skull introduced me to her. She used to be a real pain but she's a lot nicer now."  
  
"Ley lines?"  
  
"Ley lines," Billy affirmed referring to Angel Grove's nexus of ley lines which could soften the hardest of hearts with their magic.  
  
"I know her too. Kat and David introduced me to her. She's a dancer."  
  
"Is she Ranger material?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think so."  
  
They approached the five younger teens .  
  
"I'm a little surprised to see you all together," Jenny said to all of them except Billy.  
  
"You're the fellow who was checking out our invention earlier," Ashley stated recognizing him.  
  
"Yes I am. Have you heard about what happened in the park today?"  
  
"Sure, it's all anybody's talking about. Personally I think it's a publicity stunt for a new movie."  
  
"I'm afraid it's a lot worse than that T.J. We need you to come with us."  
  
Puzzled the five teens accompanied them to a secluded corner of the Youth Center. The Warriors grabbed them and headed for the Command Center. ******  
  
"What just happened?" Cassie asked as they arrived.  
  
"Teleportation," Ashley answered excited. "Our molecules were scrambled, transported, then returned to their proper order."  
  
"Are you sure everything is where it belongs?" Carlos asked. "I feel like my stomach's back at the Youth Center."  
  
"Welcome to the Command Center," Alpha greeted. I am Alpha 5, it's caretaker and assistant to Zordon of Eltar."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"I am Zordon." They all looked up and gasped in shock at the giant floating head. "Your planet is in grave danger. It has fallen under attack by the powerful sorceress, Rita Repulsa. You have been chosen by the six people before you to become Power Rangers, the most powerful force for good in the universe. From what I know about them, if they believe you are capable of defending this world then I have confidence in you."  
  
"Not to be insulting but what have you all done to decide something like that?"  
  
"We're not the people you know. We're from another reality. We've been Power Rangers for years. We're also the ones who repelled the first assault. But we can't stay here forever. This Earth needs it's own Rangers."  
  
"You will be these Rangers and be endowed with incredible powers. In addition to the powers you yourselves receive directly, you will also gain powerful battle machines known as Zords."  
  
"T.J. as the Red Ranger, you shall control the Tyrannosaurus."  
  
"Carlos, you are the Black Ranger. You will control the Mastodon."  
  
"Cassie, the Pink Ranger. The Pterodactyl is yours."  
  
"Ashley, you will be the Blue Ranger and take control the Triceratops Dinozord."  
  
"Jenny, you will become the Yellow Ranger and pilot the Saber-tooth Tiger."  
  
Belts with Power Morphers appeared around their waists. "Raise these belts to the sky and call the name of your spirit animal and Zord to trigger the metamorphosis. When you summon all five Zords and bring them together then they form the powerful Megazord."  
  
"This is a little hard to believe," Cassie informed him. Ashley didn't seem to be having trouble believing it. In fact she was grilling Alpha on the way the Command Center worked.  
  
"We said somethin similar when we first got our powers," Kim told her. "But if you want proof we'll give you proof. Let's show them guys."  
  
They morphed and Trini continued where Kim left off. "We're Morphin Warriors, half powered Rangers. With the coins in your Power Morphers you'll be able to become full Rangers." ******  
  
Meanwhile on the moon, Rita Repulsa was chewing out her two subordinates.  
  
"How could you be beaten so easily? You're supposed to be two of the greatest evil warriors in the galaxy and you get your butts kicked by two half-powered nobodies!"  
  
"They seemed to know our every move before we made it, my queen."  
  
My opponent had powerful magical abilities of his own," Scorpina defended herself.  
  
"We'll just see how good they really are. Finster! Make me a monster!" ******  
  
After much explanation the five skeptical soon to be heroes had been mostly convinced. That was when the alarm blared.  
  
"Already? Rita doesn't usually attack twice this close together," Zack observed.  
  
"She has sent a monster with Goldar, Scorpina, and the Putties."  
  
"This is King Sphinx. His staff fires powerful energy blasts and when he beats his wings he can create powerful wind gusts. Since you are dealing with three powerful adversaries in your first battle I will give you your power weapons now."  
  
The weapons appeared in the Rangers hands briefly then vanished. "You can summon them with a thought when you need them and combine them to form the Power Blaster."  
  
"What happened to them?" Carlos asked startled.  
  
"They were placed in their subspace pockets."  
  
T.J. looked at the viewing globe. "I guess we need to do this." He pulled his morpher off his belt and held it out uncertainly. The others copied him.  
  
"Mastodon!"  
  
"Pterodactyl!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
"Saber-tooth Tiger!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus!"  
  
They teleported to the scene of the attack followed by the Morphin Warriors.  
  
"I guess it's all true," Jenny noted unnecessarily when they arrived.  
  
The five new Rangers took on King Sphinx while the Warriors dealt with Goldar, Scorpina and the Putties once again.  
  
King Sphinx began to beat his wings forcing them back then leveled them witha n energy blast.  
  
"Blade Blasters," T.J. ordered.  
  
They fired and took King Sphinx down.  
  
"Pyramid formation!" The monster was knocked down as soon as he got up.  
  
"Lets call our weapons and finish him off," Ashley suggested.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Man, this is turning out easy," Cassie laughed. ******  
  
"Easy?!" Rita shrieked. "We'll see how easy she thinks this is. Magic wand, make my monster grow!" ******  
  
"I guess I spoke to soon," Cassie gulped as they stared at the towering creature.  
  
"We need Dinozord power now!"  
  
They leapt into the gigantic machines and assembled the Megazord.  
  
"Does everyone else know what to do to pilot these things?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm experiencing the same thing. These powers must contain a sort of knowledge storage that we can access," Ashley offered her theory.  
  
King Sphinx was on them in a second slashing at them with his talons.  
  
"Fire the cranial laser, that should knock him back."  
  
A laser fired from the tip of the Megazord's head. King Sphinx fell back and the Rangers took the chance to summon the Power Sword. They clashed sword to staff until the Power Sword cut through King Sphinx's weapon. He looked at the two halves helplessly before the charged Power Sword slashed down. He exploded into atoms. ******  
  
The victorious heroes teleported back to the Command Center. When they arrived they found the Morphin Warriors had already returned and powered down. In fact Billy had already returned to his work on the dimensional portal generator.  
  
"Congratulations," Jason greeted. "You guys did a great job."  
  
"I am very proud. You showed bravery and skill in that battle. And Warriors, you made excellent selections. But now I must inform you all that to remain under the protection of the Power you must follow three rules. First, use your power only to defend never to attack. Second, you cannot reveal your identities. Finally you must not escalate a battle unless forced to."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What are you working on Billy."  
  
"I'm trying to finish the device to get us home."  
  
"Do you mind if I help?"  
  
"Certainly, I've always enjoyed working with your counterpart."  
  
He moved to show her the generator then he and the other vanished in flashes of light.  
  
"What just happened?" almost everyone in the Command Center asked simultaneously.  
  
"I don't think it was Billy's invention that brought them her. And whatever did bring them here just took them somewhere else." 


End file.
